Pool and billiards, as well as related games, require much practice in order to develop the skill necessary for professional play. In particular, some of the more difficult shots in pool games are preferably practiced over and over until the shot can be made with a high degree of confidence.
Such practice requires the set up of the shot by placing one ball on the pool table at a predetermined location, with the cue ball at a second predetermined location. In practicing difficult shots, it is important to maintain concentration so as to determine the cause of errors and the like. It can be difficult to maintain the proper concentration if it is necessary to reposition a ball on the pool table repeatedly after missing a particular shot. It also requires greater amounts of practice time to repeatedly walk around the table to position pool balls in the appropriate locations. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for positioning a pool ball at a predetermined location on a pool table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pool ball positioning apparatus which will repeatedly position a pool ball in an identical location without requiring the player to move around the pool table.
Yet another object is to provide a pool ball positioning apparatus which is simple to use, economical to manufacture, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.